fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Kite Rescues Carrick from Jail
Kite, 9:09 PM PM Chance: So you go to visit him in his cell. You've been cleared, so. PM Kite: ... good afternoon. I am having a very strange day. PM Chance: Carrick: I would expect nothing less. PM Chance: Carrick: You want to talk about it? PM Kite: How many times have people proposed to you? PM Chance: Carrick: Never. Marriage proposals are managed through the family -- so such requests are taken care of by my parents. PM ** Kite blinks. ** PM Kite: I do not feel that would be agreeable. PM Chance: Carrick shrugs. "It's just the way it is. Marriage is ... well. For us is political. IT's a way to align two disparate lines, or families." PM Kite: Understood, but I do not think I had pondered the full ramifications. PM Chance: Carrick: Ramifications of what? Who proposed? PM Kite: A friend hoping to avoid extradition to hell. PM Kite: The full ramifications of having one's family decide who you will align with. PM Chance: Carrick: Oh, yes. I suppose I never really thought about it that much -- it's just the way things go back home for people of our position. PM Kite: Your position. PM Chance: Carrick nods. "My family, I meant." PM Kite: Ah, I see. PM Kite: ... apologies. You know I am very concerned about being in that position as well. PM Chance: He smiles, and reaches out to you to take your hand in his. PM ** Kite squeezes his hand. (She's wearing gloves again, obviously.) ** PM Kite: Will they even ask you before they make the decision? PM Kite: ((ooh, we should move this to that other room.)) PM Chance: You're right, I thought we were. >_< Sir, 9:09 PM Carrick : Oh, ye,s of course. And technically the final choice is mine, of course. Kite, 9:12 PM Good. Kite, 9:13 PM I certainly would not approve otherwise. Kite, 9:14 PM … how did you come to be involved with the Dusk Lily in the first place, Barrad? Perhaps you told Answorn but he is very cautious to guard people's privacy. Sir, 9:16 PM Carrick makes a face. "... yes, there was a full accounting, but you deserve to know." Kite, 9:19 PM You do not have to tell me. Kite, 9:25 PM … though I am extremely curious. Sir, 9:31 PM Carrick: I should, though, and I will. Basic fact of the matter is that my predecessor in my current ... former... position maintained a relationship with the Dusk Lily. When I inherited the position.... I maintained it. I was of the mind, at the time, that they would be useful to my career. With the proper discretion." Kite, 9:34 PM I have heard Rannian nobility are somewhat involved in smuggling Misrulian artifacts. Sir, 9:38 PM Carrick: The embassy here was, certainly. Kite, 9:38 PM Was? Sir, 9:38 PM Carrick: I had no interest in them myself, but... I didn't want to rock the boat. Sir, 9:39 PM Carrick: With the outing of the doppelganger, all of that is over now. Sir, 9:39 PM Compromised staff was dismissed, and either arrested or tkane into custody if cooperative. Kite, 9:40 PM That must have been... difficult. Sir, 9:44 PM Carrick: I understand it was. I fortunately wasn't there for that. Kite, 9:44 PM Surely you knew many of them. Sir, 9:45 PM Carrick: Of course. But I hadn't seen them since before my incarceration. Kite, 9:46 PM You must have a very strong mind. I do not think I would be entirely sane after that long spent in isolation. Sir, 9:47 PM Carrick: To be honest, I don't remember much of it. I think I was unconscious for most of it. Kite, 9:49 PM That is likely for the best. Sir, 9:51 PM Carrick: I've always thought so. I still... try not to think about. Kite, 9:53 PM Have you managed to reconnect with your staff? Sir, 9:56 PM Carrick: No. I've had no contact with them. Not... terribly eager to make it. I'm more than happy to leave it behind. Kite, 9:56 PM … did you not have connections with them? Friends? Sir, 9:57 PM Carrick: I was friendly with some of them. ... none of them noticed. Kite, 9:57 PM What? Sir, 9:57 PM Carrick: That I wasn't me. Kite, 9:59 PM I would believe I would notice. There is a marked difference. Sir, 9:59 PM Carrick: Well. Better than them. Kite, 10:00 PM … to be fair, the imposter was a mage. He may well have used magical means. Sir, 10:03 PM Carrick: Maybe. Still. You'd think that someone would notice. Kite, 10:05 PM I am extremely sorry. Kite, 10:05 PM Kite does give him a rather awkward hug. Sir, 10:09 PM Carrick: It's all right. Sir, 10:09 PM He pats you on the back! Kite, 10:10 PM … you should likely try to forgive them. It may take significant time, however. Sir, 10:11 PM Carrick: I'll work on it. Kite, 10:15 PM ... I would be very angry, personally. Sir, 10:18 PM Carrick: ... I'm not... I'm just. Kind of numb. Kite, 10:21 PM How long do you think you'll be in here? Sir, 10:24 PM Carrick: A couple more weeks, apparently. Kite, 10:24 PM That seems excessive. Kite, 10:30 PM ... Perhaps I might speak to someone. Sir, 10:31 PM Carrick: I wouldn't argue. I don't want to be Answorn's burden anymore. Kite, 10:32 PM ... I do not feel he thinks you are a burden, Barrad. Kite, 10:37 PM He said he was proud of you. Sir, 10:40 PM Carrick: ... he did? Kite, 10:40 PM Yes. Sir, 10:41 PM Carrick: Huh. Well, still. I'm here mostly on my own direction. Kite, 10:42 PM I know. ... I feel you have sufficient pull to at least manage a house arrest, particularly since you have ties to the area. Sir, 10:43 PM Carrick: I don't have a house anymore. Kite, 10:44 PM What? Why not? Sir, 10:45 PM Carrick: I turned it over to the Institute so that they could figure out anything they could about the doppelganger. He was living there. Kite, 10:48 PM Yes. ... I feel most people would find that... creepy. Kite, 10:48 PM Will you reside in the Embassy, then? Sir, 10:54 PM Carrick: I don't know. I had just figured I'd stay here until they needed me, then when ever things happened, I'd head back home to face the music. Kite, 10:57 PM On a personal level, I would prefer you did not. However, if they send for you that would be different. … we live in an inn, you realize. I am sure there would be space there. Or there are likely some very nice homes in the wealthier part of the city that may be purchased. Kite, 11:03 PM Either of those locations could be made safe. Sir, 11:06 PM Carrick: ... I suppose house arrest at an Inn would be more pleasant than here. Sir, 11:06 PM Carrick: well. Maybe ask Cedric for me? Kite, 11:11 PM Of course. I could also assume responsibility if you like. Sir, 11:13 PM Carrick: ... I'd hate for you to feel compromised in anyway, especially if we're involved. Kite, 11:17 PM I feel confident you won't attempt to escape. Sir, 11:27 PM Carrick: Still. It would probably be a conflict of interest, or something? Kite, 11:29 PM It could be argued that would make me more likely* to hunt you down if you attempted to flee. However, I do not intend to deceive them; with your permission I would tell them of our relationship. Sir, 11:42 PM Carrick: ... are you sure? Kite, 11:44 PM Why not? Sir, 11:45 PM Carrick: You seemed to be... reluctant about it before. Kite, 11:48 PM I merely do not wish to do things in public. I do not greatly care who knows. Sir, 11:51 PM Carrick: ...oh. I thought maybe you were embrassed of me. I know your friends might not have the best impression of me. Kite, 11:53 PM No. Kite, 11:55 PM I am not embarrassed. Kite, 11:55 PM Our impression of you was colored by the … unfortunate demeanor of your double. Sir, 11:59 PM Carrick: Not the first time I've heard that. Kite, 11:59 PM Then Yes. Kite, 12:00 AM Yes. Kite, 12:01 AM Then you were perhaps a little... overeager at the pub. If you were to become an adventurer you would likely not be the type to wear excessive gear in the first place. Many groups keep someone on hand to serve as a diplomat or representative. Sir, 12:06 AM Carrick: I probably got carried away, yes. Kite, 12:17 AM Just be yourself. Kite, 12:21 AM … though I do think the beard looks well on you. Sir, 12:21 AM He strokes his chin. "Think so? I like it." Kite, 12:22 AM Extremely. Kite, 12:22 AM … if you wish to sleep with me in the inn, I must warn you that Murr takes up a good deal of the bed. … perhaps I should purchase a soft rug. Kite, 12:34 AM And extra pillows for when I must sleep on it. Sir, 12:35 AM Carrick: ... I'm not so sure about sleeping with the cat. I could just get my own room. You needn't spend ever night with me. Kite, 12:37 AM Agreed; two rooms would be best. … often I end up on the edge of the bed as it is.